


Victor's Dilemma

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Complete, F/M, Foreplay, Inappropriate touching, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Threats of Violence, Victor being protective, Victor is conflicted, Victor sort of admitting to feelings, allusion to first kiss, threat of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Victor debates with himself about his desire for you because he believes you're too innocent for him. Until something happens at Oswald's club to make him declare you his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: a man getting handsy with reader, Victor threatening to kill the man
> 
> A/N: For a request from Tumblr for Victor falling for a fairly innocent waitress at Oswald's club which he fights himself on until something happens to make him snap and take her for himself.

Innocent just wasn’t Victor’s style. Not that he needed a woman who walked the same line he did but one with a little more life experience was preferred.

You were innocent. Not in the virginal sense but in the rose-colored glasses sense.

He wondered how he looked to you through those rose-colored glasses. Did you even find him attractive? Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure.

Whenever he said anything directly to you your response was to blush and splutter over your words. Did he intimidate you? Probably.

Victor didn’t even do relationships. That wasn’t his style either. So why was he constantly having this internal debate with himself over you whenever he came into Oswald’s club?

Expelling an exasperated breath, he rubbed his leather clad fingers into his eyes. Looking around from his position at the end of the bar he realized the club was especially busy tonight. His eyes caught sight of you walking back to the bar with a tray of empty glasses balanced on your fingers over your head. Something about your expression put him on alert.

You looked upset and he didn’t like it one bit.

Moving further into the shadows of the bar he lifted his drink to his lips and watched as you collected a fresh round of drinks from the bartender.

His eyes followed you to a table of laughing young men and he noticed your steps slow as you got closer to them. He felt his hand gripping the glass in his hand as he watched you setting drinks down on their table.

When he heard a distinctive crack he looked at his hand and realized he’d broken the glass. Reaching over the bar he tossed it into the trash can by the wall and looked back to where you stood.

Once again you looked upset and were talking to one of the men while shaking your head. The man had the gall to reach up and put his hand on small of your back.

Victor liked the look of the man’s smile even less.

You reached around and removed the man’s hand. Good girl, Victor thought. When you took a step back to turn and leave the table the man reached out to grab your wrist.

“Wrong move.” Victor’s words were so quiet he didn’t think anyone around him heard.

His snarl must have been louder than he intended because the bartender gave him a curious glance as he pushed away from the bar.

Victor moved faster when the guy pulled you down into his lap and boxed you in with his arms despite your obvious protests.

“Let me go!” You pushed against the man’s chest, trying to put as much distance between you as possible.

“I’d do as the lady asks.” Victor stood less than a foot away with his hands resting over the lapels of his jacket. Close to his guns which were on full display as usual.

“This isn’t any of your concern,” the man holding you snapped back at him.

“Oh, but it is Bubba. Do you mind if I call you Bubba?” Victor smiled; the man looked like a Bubba. Too much muscle, not enough brain. Before Bubba could respond Victor shook his head. “Don’t care if you do anyway. _She’s mine_. Now, let her go.” This time he dropped his voice.

“What if I don’t want to? I like her right where she’s at. Besides I don’t see a ring on her finger.”

Victor made a show of taking a deep breath. “Sweetheart, do you want to be in this cretin’s lap?”

You shook your head so hard he was a little concerned your eyes might pop out of your head.

“There’s your answer. She doesn’t want to be in your lap. I don’t like you forcing her to be in your lap. Let her go and it won’t hurt too much when I kill you later. It’s a win-win.”

All the men at the table started laughing until Victor had his gun pressed against the man’s forehead.

Victor bent to within a few inches of the man’s face. “Do you know who I am?”

His only response was a quick head shake.

“Victor Zsasz.”

Almost immediately at the sound of Victor’s name you were free. He held his hand out which you took gratefully and jumped up.

Moving you behind him, he stood up. “I _will_ see you later Bubba.”  

You didn’t even look back as you walked with Victor, who was still holding your hand, back to the bar.

“Go get your things sweetheart, I’m taking you home.” His tone was clipped though he wasn’t angry at you and he hoped you realized that.

He was irritated that you’d been manhandled the way you were. That, and he wasn’t yet sure how he was going to handle his newfound declaration that you were his.

Because in his mind, as of that moment, you were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: threats of castration

You sat in the passenger seat of the black SUV wide-eyed and staring at Victor Zsasz sitting in the driver’s seat.

He told the creep at Mr. Cobblepot’s club that you were his. He called you sweetheart.

What did that mean?

“Sweetheart, you could just take a picture of me with your phone you know?”

“Wha…what?” You had to shake your head to jump start your brain into action. A picture?

“You’re staring.”

God his voice made you melt. It was smooth with just a slight edge to it. All of the black leather and the guns in his shoulder holsters made him look menacing.

It turned you on more than you should probably admit.

Victor Zsasz would never be interested in someone like you though. You’d lived a sheltered life outside of Gotham, only moving to the city when your Aunt got sick and needed someone to take care of her. Once she passed away you didn’t really know what to do and stumbled on Mr. Cobblepot’s club where you worked the last six months.

Gotham was a shock to your system. You were used to everyone around you being friendly and generally good. It seemed this city was full of people that…well…weren’t. Even so, you still carried yourself as if you expected everyone around you to have the same positive attitude you did.

Rose-colored glasses your aunt called it.

Working in the club had been an eye-opener to say the least. You’d never been hit on so much in your life and normally a smile and polite no worked. That guy Mr. Zsasz saved you from just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

And then suddenly you were in the guy’s lap and Mr. Zsasz was there rescuing you. Was he your knight in shining…black leather?

Surely, he wanted someone more worldly. Less vanilla you thought the saying was. Your idea of a fun night out was sitting in the local diner eating a piece of apple pie and reading a good book.

Leather clad fingers reached out and gently pushed your chin up until your mouth closed.

Had you been staring at him open-mouthed? God, you hoped you hadn’t been drooling.

“Are you in shock?” He pursed his lips and looked you over. “Did Bubba touch you? Do I need to relieve him of his mini brain?”

It took you a second but you caught up to what he meant. “No. No! God, no.” You opened and closed your mouth a few times before working up the courage to ask the question sitting on your tongue. “You’d really cut off his testicles?”

A hairless eyebrow rose as he dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m a man of my word and I did tell him it wouldn’t hurt too much when I kill him later. _But,_ if he touched you, sweetheart?” He made a slicing motion. “It’s all coming off.”

“Oh.” You considered his words for a second. “Why?”

He looked startled by the question. “Why?”

“Are you in shock?” As soon as the words left your mouth you gasped and pinched your mouth in your fingers.

Mr. Zsasz chuckled. It was a warm amused chuckle and it did…things…to you. “ _Why_ is because you told him no.”

“Oh.”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

You didn’t want him thinking you thought he was _that_ kind of man and without thinking you reached a hand out to grasp his bicep which was surprisingly muscular. Hopefully the appreciative whimper escaped his notice you thought. “No Mr. Zsasz…”

“Victor.”

The smile at his encouragement for your use of his first name took over your mouth. “No Victor, it’s not. I just don’t know why you’re worried about me. I’m not exactly your type.”

“Who said that?”

Before you could answer he pulled up in front of your apartment building.

“Sorry sweetheart, we’ll have to finish this when I come back later. I have something I still have to do.”

“Oh, okay.”

It took until you made it inside your apartment for you to realize he said he was coming back. How was he going to know which apartment was yours, you thought to yourself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: breaking and entering

The chain wasn’t even on the door when Victor let himself into your apartment at close to midnight. This is Gotham, where exactly did you think you lived? The lock barely took him seconds to pick. Anyone could get in with very little effort.

Victor sighed. “That’s not safe, sweetheart.”

That would have to be remedied regardless of what happened tonight.

His eyes scanned the darkened living room. The TV was still on, volume low, and you were curled up on your couch. Walking over to stand next to it he admired your sleeping form. Your legs were bent and drawn up with one foot curled around your calf and your toes pointing up toward your knee.

The corner of his lip quirked as he realized what you had on. Your little pink shorts had fancy skulls all over them and the long-sleeved white t-shirt didn’t leave much to his imagination. Of course, your arms were crossed over your chest so he couldn’t _really_ see anything good.

Maybe he should have felt guilty for the thoughts in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to.

He took his gloves off and set them on your coffee table before sitting on the arm of the couch by your feet. Reaching out one long finger he lightly ran the blunt nail over the sole of your foot from back to front.

Your foot involuntarily jerked away from his finger as you sucked in a breath and blinked your eyes open. When you caught sight of his outline you scrambled back against the arm of the couch away from him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s just me. You’re safe.”

“Victor?” You pulled your legs up into your chest and rubbed the heels of your hands into your eyes.

He watched you stretch and yawn then his eyes moved down the back of your thighs to where the hem of your shorts sat. “Cute shorts.”

You flushed and your eyes focused on the tops of your knees. “They reminded me of your ring.”

That surprised him. He had taken to wearing his leather gloves more often and it had been at least four months since he’d worn the silver skull ring you had to be talking about.

“I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“I’m a man of my word, sweetheart. If I say I’m coming back, I’m coming back.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on here.” You took a deep breath and dropped your legs so you were sitting crossed legged in front of him.

It didn’t do anything to help alleviate his growing problem. Thankfully between the length of his jacket and the way he was sitting you wouldn’t notice.

Victor pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure either. “What’s going on here is I’m trying to decide what to do with you.”

The flicker of fear in your eyes and how small your voice sounded when you spoke did make him feel a tad bit guilty. “But I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Victor, you’re seriously going to have to be more specific because I’m really confused.”

He moved off the arm of the couch and slid close to you while his brown eyes searched yours. You didn’t look like you were actually afraid of him. The fact that you bought the shorts you were sleeping in because they reminded you of his ring gave him hope. Maybe it was wrong, you viewed the world through rose-colored glasses after all, and there was nothing rose-colored about the world he lived in.

Long fingers reached out to curl around the back of your neck and pull you toward him. When your lips were just barely touching, he kept his eyes focused on yours and whispered his words into your mouth. “I want you to be mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: nudity, foreplay, and mentions of oral sex

“I…I want that too.” You whispered.

Victor smiled against your lips and slipped his tongue into your mouth. He kissed you deeply and thoroughly enjoyed the soft little humming sound you made. His other hand grabbed your hip and pulled you up into his lap as he sat back against the couch.

You shifted to straddle his hips while his lips trailed over your jaw and down your neck.

That humming turned into soft sighs at the touch of his lips. When he bit down on the side of your neck he grinned as you let out a startled moan and his tongue soothed the bite.

He needed more contact with your skin and his fingers slipped under the hem of your t-shirt to drag it up your chest until your breasts were bared to him. His hands held the fabric over the tops of your breasts while his mouth trailed wet kisses over your skin.

When his tongue grazed over the tip of one puckered nipple his eyes watched you drag your bottom lip between your teeth before tilting your head back. A light suck to that same nipple rewarded him with a very sexy moan. You pulled your t-shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor.

Victor kept telling himself to go slow. You weren’t one of his usual lovers and he wasn’t entirely sure what your experience level was. Though gauging by your reactions you weren’t as innocent as you came across.

He shifted you both to lie you back on the couch with him pressed between your thighs. His erection begged to be free of his leather pants and his hands sought to give it the release it wanted. Until you put both your hands to his shoulders and pushed him up away from you.

“Victor, stop. Wait.”

Removing his body completely from yours he sat back and watched you cross your arms over bare chest and move to a sitting position. One of your calves was behind his back which left your thighs open and his eyes briefly roamed over the pink and white cotton still covering you before moving to your eyes.

“Where is this going?”

He was momentarily stunned, maybe you were more innocent than he thought. “Well, I thought this was going to its natural logical conclusion.”

Shaking your head you laughed lightly. “That’s not what I mean, Victor. I mean us. Where are we going? I’m not the kind of girl who can separate sex from feelings.”

Shit.

Victor wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. There were no feelings involved with his usual lovers. They used each other for pleasure and it was done. He’d never had a girlfriend because he never had the desire for that kind of closeness with anyone.

Until you.

What if you had sex and that was it for him? If being inside your body once killed his need for you where did that leave you?

Maybe he wouldn’t have cared if you were someone else.

Suddenly he realized this wasn’t just about him wanting you to himself because he coveted something he hadn’t had yet. This was about him wanting you because he actually cared for you.

Victor needed time to consider this.

He blinked a few times and looked into your narrowed, somewhat confused eyes. “Do you have condoms?”

It was the only excuse he could think of.

“No, I’m on the pill.”

He pursed his lips. Think fast, Victor, he told himself. “Well, this is one thing where I don’t deal in chances. Next time I’ll bring condoms.”

The smile on your face made his heart grow. He felt like the damn Grinch.

“Next time?”

“Yes sweetheart. Next time.” His eyes moved down to your shorts and he grinned. “There are however some _other_ things we can do.”

“Other things?” You looked confused and he wondered if you’d ever had a man get you off with his tongue.

Then he decided he didn’t want to know because he’d very likely acquire at least one new tally mark if the answer was yes.

And that was something else he hadn’t considered.

How would you react to the tally marks on his chest and arms?

Setting that aside he returned his attention to your face which was flushed, and he noted the pulse in your neck was fluttering wildly. The rest of your body was covered in goosebumps. You were apparently very intrigued by his suggestion of other things.

With a smirk, he nodded as he returned to your lips for a kiss then nipped your bottom lip which made you gasp. “Other things sweetheart. As in I want to taste you.”

Your mouth formed an ‘O’ as he reached out to grasp your hips and pull your lower half toward him which caused you to lay back on the couch again. His fingers curled into the waistband of your shorts and he started to drag them down your hips until he caught your panties with them. His eyes went back to yours. “Do you want me to do this?”

You nodded.

“Yes or no, sweetheart. I need to hear it.”

“Yes Victor, please.”

He divested you of the rest of your clothing and tossed it to the floor. His eyes focused on your glistening lips, already so wet for him. A needy whimper from you spurred him into action and he settled between your thighs, using his tongue and lips, and finally two long fingers to taste you and bring you to orgasm.

You were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, and he found he wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, this part is just reader/OCs thoughts

You were still baffled. Overwhelmed and baffled.

Victor said he wanted you. Appeared to have every intention of having sex with you but as soon as you mentioned being unable to separate sex from your feelings he backed off. Then he asked about condoms and actually seemed relieved when you told him you didn’t have any.

Did he change his mind?

If he had though, would he have…done what he did to bring you to the absolute best orgasm of your life?

Not once but twice.

Then he left. Said he had some business to attend to.

He was a conundrum you decided.

His erection was apparent when he left so he obviously wanted more.

Maybe he didn’t really have any feelings for you and it was all just wishful thinking on your part. Maybe all he ever really wanted was sex. After all he did use his tongue and fingers on you.

But that was more for your pleasure than his. It was obvious he enjoyed doing it or he wouldn’t have kissed you and carried you to your bed to do it all over again.

God, if he was that good with just his tongue and fingers what would sex with him be like?

When you tried to get him naked so you could return the favor he deflected you.

What did he say? Oh yeah. You’re not here just to please me.

Rolling over in your bed you faced the window and caught a glimpse of the full moon.

What if you were thinking about this all wrong and he was just as conflicted as you were right now but for a different reason?

It was very possible he thought you couldn’t handle the reality of who and what he was.

You might see the world differently than he did but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t understand him if he gave you the chance.

Yes, he was a hitman. Yes, he was even a sadist. But you were more observant than people gave you credit for and you realized he had standards and lines he didn’t cross.

Why else would he have saved you from Bubba?

You giggled at the name Victor gave the creep in Mr. Cobblepot’s club. It certainly had fit.

For that matter, now that you considered it, why else would he have backed off from just having his way with you when he had the chance?

He had asked. Even made you verbalize that you wanted him to do what he did.

Funny thing. Victor Zsasz, a known sadistic hitman, treated you better than any boyfriend you ever had.

You sighed and closed your eyes. Dreams carrying you away to images of pale hairless skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor stayed away from you for a few days.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to see you. He most certainly did. See you. Taste you. Feel you.

And therein lie his problem.

Was this just some physical attraction to someone who was the complete opposite of the type of lover he normally craved?

Experienced and willing to experiment.

He wasn’t sure you could handle his less vanilla desires.

This was so unlike him and he needed to get out of his own head because it wasn’t getting him anywhere. The mere thought of a relationship with someone had him wondering if he’d fallen and hit his head. It just wasn’t him and it certainly wasn’t like him to agonize over potentially hurting a lover’s feelings.

The fact that he cared about you, wanted to know everything about you, actually scared him.

His bubbe always told him that when he found the right woman he’d finally settle down.

Was that what this was?

It couldn’t be. Victor Zsasz would never settle down with the house, white picket fence, wife, and 2.5 kids. However, he found himself only wanting to be with you. Even before your encounter with Bubba and his declaration that you were his, Victor had been finding himself dissatisfied with his usual lovers.

Maybe he just needed to give you a chance.

His fingertips rested lightly on your front door as he stood there with his lockpick in hand.

It was close to 2 a.m. You were certain to be asleep.

He quietly turned the doorknob and pushed your front door inward. The interior of your apartment was dark and he found himself smiling as he moved quietly to your bedroom where he found you asleep.

From his perspective he thought you looked like an angel.

What did that make him? A demon coming to defile you?

Sighing heavily, he began undressing and setting his clothing on the chair opposite your bed. You didn’t even stir. When he slid into the bed behind you, making sure to tuck the sheet between your body and his bare skin, you started and turned your head toward him. Once you recognized him, he felt your body relax. That brought a warmth to his chest that he didn’t quite recognize.

“Victor?” Your voice was low and sleep roughened.

His long fingers brushed your hair back away from your neck and he pressed a kiss to the skin there. He felt you shiver under his lips. “Yes, sweetheart, it’s me.”

“I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

Silence was heavy in the room as his brown eyes held yours and he really considered what he should say to you. “I was…unsure how to go about this.”

“Go about what?”

“Starting a relationship with you.”

“Is that what this is?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. We come from two different worlds.”

You were silent for so long while you studied his face, your eyes pinched like you didn’t understand his words. “Do you want to be with me?”

“Right now I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

It was Victor’s turn to be silent. He felt like he was being interrogated and his first instinct would normally be to lash out but strangely he didn’t feel the need to do that. As odd as it felt he wanted to open up to you. “I am conflicted.”

“How?”

He took a deep breath and huffed it out through his nose. “You’re asking a lot of questions, sweetheart.”

When you smiled he quite literally felt his heart skip a beat.

“How else do you figure we’re going to work through whatever it is if we don’t talk to each other?”

Well, he thought to himself, you had a valid point. He moved his hand to your cheek and brushed a thumb over the soft skin there. His heart skipped another beat when you closed your eyes and nuzzled your nose into his palm.

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you. That makes me reluctant to get fully involved with you.”

“Victor, that’s a risk of any relationship. I’d much prefer to have a few days of the greatest love of my life than miss out on that completely.”

That made Victor go completely still while he thought about your words.

You rolled back to lean further into him and he pressed a lingering kiss to your lips.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: smut

For several weeks things went relatively the same. Victor would pick the lock on your front door and sneak into bed with you. Tucking the sheet between his skin and your body before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him.

You felt his hard on every night through the fabric of the sheet and your sleep shorts. He wanted you but was still, stubbornly, keeping his distance.

While laying there in his arms you told him things about yourself. Sometimes things no one else knew like your fears and anxieties. Other times you shared your dreams and desires.

He didn’t say much, just acknowledged you here and there, sometimes asked a question. Rarely answered one. Victor wouldn’t tell you about his childhood. Or his parents. You knew he had his bubbe who he loved dearly.

What he probably didn’t realize was that you knew exactly who and what he was.

The scars on his arms and chest weren’t as well hidden from you as he might have thought they were.

When you woke up in the morning he was always already gone.

Anytime he came into Oswald’s club while you were working he’d stand at the end of the bar with a smile on his face watching you. He’d even kiss you when you made your way to him with his favorite drink.

It felt like you were his girlfriend but you still just didn’t know where things were going. You were getting frustrated. 

Frankly, so was your body.

Finally one night you decided you had quite enough of his stalling. On your way home from work you stopped at the drugstore. When you got into bed you hesitated for a brief second but slipped under the sheet completely naked.

You were lying on your back looking up at the ceiling when he quietly made his way into your bedroom.

His eyes narrowed as they met yours. “What are you still doing up, sweetheart? It’s after midnight.”

Turning so you were lying on your side you moved your hand to the top of the sheet and held it above your breasts. Those dark eyes of his followed the movement. “I was waiting for you. I stopped at the drugstore and picked up what you’ve been forgetting.”

Victor grinned when he saw where you were pointing. “Are you hinting I may have been lax in my promise?”

Your shoulder bounced and the sheet slipped down just slightly. “You didn’t make a promise, but you did say next time. There’s been a number of possible next times.”

He paused in removing his shirt. “I know.”

“Is it because of the scars?”

“How do you know about those?”

You snorted. “Victor, you hold me close to your skin every night. It’s really only below the waist that you keep the sheet between us. I can feel them.”

The shirt came off and was laid over the chair. “That’s part of it.”

Your eyes roamed over his chest. So the scars were actually tally marks. You counted, there were 8 sets of marks. The last set incomplete. “Will you tell me about them?”

“Maybe, but not tonight.” Victor stood there looking at you then, his dark eyes serious as he pointed to the tallies on his chest. “This doesn’t bother you?”

Pursing your lips while you studied the marks you lifted your eyes to his. “I can’t say that, but I accept them as part of you. I know who you are, what you do.”

There was silence while he watched you.

“I also know what you’re not and where you draw the line.”

He looked confused by that.

“You’ve had plenty of opportunity to hurt me, Victor.”

At that statement he sighed. “I worry about those rose-colored glasses you wear, sweetheart.”

Your lips twisted into an amused grin and you watched as his pants came off next. Swallowing hard you felt your heart beating faster when he opened the box on the nightstand and pulled out one of the foil packets. 

When he slid into the bed he didn’t keep the sheet between you and pulled you into him. Victor’s hand rested on your hip while his eyes held yours. 

“Please Victor, don’t make me wait any longer. And don’t make me beg.”

He rolled you to your back and sat back on his knees while his fingers discovered how wet you already were for him. A hairless eyebrow raised with a lopsided grin as he rolled on the condom. His lips pressed kisses to your skin starting at your navel and moving up. 

Your eyes held his when he reached your mouth and captured your gasp as he rocked his hips to slide inside of you. Victor took his time, his thrusts slow and deliberate while he watched you. Occasionally pressing a kiss to your lips to steal a moan or nip his teeth along your sensitive skin to prompt one. 

It didn't take long, your body had been primed for weeks. When you started to shake under him his thrusts were more urgent, harder, and his name fell from your lips in a moan.

Victor paused, mid-thrust, at the sound. His dark eyes wild and focused on yours. "Say it again, sweetheart."

He thrust again, hard this time, and you obliged him which seemed to send him over the edge to his own release.

You whimpered at the loss of connection when he rolled off you. He paused to brush a thumb over your lip and kiss it before he got up to dispose of the condom. When he came back he lifted the sheet and slid into bed next to you, cuddling you in his arms to his chest.

His lips pressed a kiss to your forehead as his fingers threaded through your hair. 

"Are you still worried you'll hurt me?"

Victor's sigh tickled your skin. "I'll always worry I'm going to hurt you, sweetheart." He was quiet again before he finished. "But I don't want to lose you."

Your nose pressed further into neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Victor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this part. There will be another part further along in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
